A Mermaid's Tale
by AnimeLover'sInTown
Summary: 'You stick to your side, I'll stick to mine'- a childish understanding between Kingdoms. But one boy will change this by bringing them together in order to save his leader. On deadly journey at sea, will the prince, of her hated nation, be able to win the trust of our spit-fire princess? This is the tale of a mermaid named Katara and the heart she gave to her prince.
1. Prologue

_**A Mermaid's Tale.**_

_**Warning: Rated MA for violence, swearing and plenty of sexual content.**_

_**Disclaimer: do not own, if did the story would go how it ORIGINALLY was to be. With ZUTARA.  
**_

_**Note: I wasn't planning on making a Zutara fic, but I absolutely adore this pairing so...YEAH! **__**I was inspired by the many beautiful pictures of Katara as a mermaid and Zuko as the prince in her arms... this is where you go 'awwww~!' ANYWAY. I hope you like it. I'm a bit iffy about the story so I don't know about updates - I do other stories - so don't rage if they're not fast, this was an impulse story.**_

_**2nd Note: Aang is just a air-bender, there is no war, kingdoms are even working together (though they are no where near *close*)... but yeah, it's a time of peace... for now.**_

_*** Prologue ***_

_The Fire Lord sat imperiously behind the wall of fire, his figure hidden to all by the flames. One of his guard kneeled in front of the flames, one arm perched upon his knee and his head was bowed. "Fire Lord Ozai, a messenger from the air kingdom wishes to speak to you about urgent and confidential matters." The flames in front of the throne burned bright, flaring at the end of the sentence._

"_Send him in." The words echoed off the walls, making it deeper and more terrifying._

_The doors opened and a bald boy with blue arrow tattoos stepped into the room. He was young. "Fire Lord Ozai." He bowed his head in respect. He was wearing the orange robes of Eastern Palace monks. His voice emphasized his youth, it was tinged with nervousness and fear._

"_Speak monk. What news do you bring from the Eastern Palace?" Ozai boomed, smirking as the boy winced._

_The boy gulped and straightened his shoulders. "The air kingdom's head monk has fallen deathly ill, we ask that you lend us your assistance on a dangerous mission in order to bring him back to health, we have been informed by the seers that he only has four months left." The young boy was now kneeling on the floor, head bowed in desperation._

"_Oh? Tell me, how can I assist you with this...quest?" Ozai spoke, fire blazing in front of him. He had entwined his fingers, head tilted in concentration._

"_The place I must reach is surrounded by active volcanoes." This peaked Ozai's interest. "And we have reason to believe that there are precious minerals on that island that, if mixed with the correct ingredients create a miraculous healing potion." Aang continued. "We will need at least two fire and earth benders to move through to the island... which I hear is also scattered with dangerous traps and monsters."_

"_Oh you don't say? And how, might I inquire, did this belief originate?" Ozai was intrigued by the supposed miracle minerals. A lot of wealth can be acquired if this ended up being truth._

"_My name is Aang, I am the strongest of my people, though I may be young, and was chosen for this mission because I am the only one who knows how to get there, I am sworn under an oath never to let the location be known to any other." the boy spoke up._

"_By who?" This irritated the Fire Lord. This person was getting in the way of an immense amount of money._

"_...the princess of the Water Kingdom, Katara." Ozai had to suppress a gasp. No one made contact with the Water Kingdom; ever. "She was indebted to me because I saved her pets' life when it had wondered onto land. A baby seal named Kana." These details were insignificant to the Fire Lord but he held back his annoyance and waited till the boy finished. "It hurt itself and I nursed it back to health. She was there when I went to return the seal. She said I could come to her in any single time of need and I did." The Fire Lord couldn't help rolling his eyes, the boy sounded love-sick and it was wearing out his patience._

"_Yes, yes. However, your people know the law. No one crosses the sea without both Water King's consent. They only allow us to cross over to other kingdoms." Ozai pointed out. "It applies to every land. You were permitted here due to my acceptance and same goes for the Earth and Air Kingdoms." _

"_I have spoken with both Water Kings, emperor Hakoda of the South and emperor Arnook of the North... they have given their consent and even a few of their best soldiers to accompany us, informing my people about the dangers at sea. However, both wish to meet with a royal of the Fire Kingdom and have at least one royal or the strongest warrior of each Kingdom accompany this mission." The boy was remarkable. Then Ozai frowned. He knew the tales of the sea, he did not want anything happening to his children... however, they were the strongest._

"_Who are the other royals on this mission?" Ozai narrowed his brows._

"_Princess Katara and Prince Sokka of the Southern Water Kingdom, the warrior Hahn from the Northern Water Kingdom, Lady Toph from the Earth kingdom, along with her guard Haru, and me, the Guardian of the Air Kingdom." Aang spoke his tone was still nervous but strong nonetheless._

"_...I see... so why must I risk my strongest soldiers for your people?" Aang knew this was coming, the Earth King had asked the same question._

"_The Water Kingdom is willing to give up a sack full of these minerals to each kingdom and in return the Air temple will pay in jewels. We have many and they are of little use with the ways of my people. We will deliver 5 crates full to each king."_

_They were of very good use in the Fire and Earth Kingdoms."Very well. Guards! Summon my children immediately." There was silence in the throne room for a few minutes before the doors were flung open._

"_Father." Both children spoke in unison, glaring at each other out of the corner of their eye before turning back to the Fire Lord. Both children had jet black hair and pale skin. The boy had his hair in a top-knot and the girl had her's the same, but with sharp bangs framing her face. They were dressed in dark burgundy and light red garments, making their golden eyes stand out against their white flesh. One thing that hit Aang the most, however, was that almost half of the prince's face was scarred with a third degree burn mark. He held back a gasp._

"_I am sending you two on a mission of utmost importance. You will be surrounded by a person of importance from _**every**_ kingdom, so I expect you two to work well together, with no childish squabbles. Is that clear?" There was the synchronized 'Yes Father.' before Ozai continued. "You have an hour to pack for a four month quest. Take along servants if you wish. This will be a more dangerous mission than you have yet to come across so I suggest you pack both sparingly and wisely." With that Ozai dismissed them and they went to ready themselves._

_/_

_After a shower, Zuko strapped on his armor. He sheathed his Duel Dao Swords (a gift from his cousin Lu Ten-who is alive), attaching them to his back. In his bag he packed three full changes of clothes – one of which was sleep wear – , a hair brush, a picture of his family, a toothbrush and his mother's ring. He ran his thumb over the stunning exterior. The jewel was a large red ruby and the entire gold ring was embedded with tiny diamonds. He had been given this at his mother's death bed, Azula received his mother's favorite jade hair-piece, apparently her first gift from their father. He then laced his shoes, dumping another pair in his bags in case. He took one last look at his room before leaving._

_/_

_Azula first called her two friends; Mai and Ty Lee. She informed them that they would be coming with her on the trip. She also bathed, Ty Lee and Mai helping her dress. Then all three women went to pack. Azula took a hair brush, toothbrush, her mother's jade hair-piece, two changes of cloths as well as extra wraps and a spare pair of boots. She then smirked before heading towards the palace gates._

_/_

_Once everyone was gathered, Aang led the way to the awaiting ship, courtesy of the Earth Kingdom. Aang rode on his flying bison; he called the giant animal 'Appa.' Zuko chose to ride on a Komodo Dragon and Azula and her friends rode in a carriage lead by a string of ostrich-horses. Finally they made it to shore, where a massive ship floated proudly on the water. Both the fire prince and princess were used to being on the ocean, seeing as they sailed frequently in order to get to the other kingdoms, however, they had never strayed too far because the countries weren't too far away from each other. Now they would be traveling deep into the sea it seems. When the two royal parties stepped off their rides and onto the ship. The two skimmed the crowd of unfamiliar faces, summing up their 'comrades'. You could feel the tension, everyone was on edge...Zuko sighed. This was going to be a long trip..._

**_Trololol, I had fun here, though I dunno, I feel like it's missing something... must be the Zutara. Meh that will come in and develop soon~! Tell me what you think yeah?_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**A Mermaid's Tale.**_

_**Warning: Rated MA for violence, swearing and plenty of sexual content.**_

_**Disclaimer: do not own, if I did the story would go with how it ORIGINALLY was. With Zutara.**_

_**Note: Aang is just a air-bender, there is no war, people are at peace, even working together... for now...**_

_'Katara's thoughts'_

_**Making a good first impression.**_

Soft lips were pursed with concentration, eyes focused on her target. The girl's dark brown locks streamed around her like a silk blanket, with her hair loopies stringed with pearls, a golden crown perched on her head. In her hand she held a spear with a diamond tip, blue scaled tail shimmered behind her. Her matching cerulean orbs burned with the fire of a challenge as she stalked her pray. It was a two meter long tiger-shark. It swam around the sea-weeds with shifty eyes and teeth on show, hunting for it's own pray, unaware of the little mermaid lurking behind coral reefs. When the creature stopped moving, assumingly finding it's own meal, Katara's concentrated expression broke as a wicked smirk tilted her lips. Her eyes blazed and her fingers flared as she dropped her spear.

Instantly the shark was frozen, it dropped to the bottom of the sea gently. Katara swam towards it and, with a flick of her wrist, she melted the ice just above it's heart. The mermaid retook her spear and stabbed clean through the tough exterior. She then unfroze the rest of the fish. The light of life in it's eyes had died moments ago and Katara sang a small funeral hymn. Her voice was soft yet it carried through the waves and echoed off the coral reefs. She then opened her mouth wide and let out a piercing scream, causing water to ripple around her. Instantly her brother came to her side. His chest was bare, unlike her's which had her breasts wrapped with a dark blue cloth, shimmering with the dust of ground sapphires. His own brown hair was tied up in a bun at the back of his head, like most of the other mermen. A shark-tooth necklace hung around his neck, the stark white standing out against his milk chocolate skin.

"Hey Katara you caught it! Good job little sis. Hey guys, over here!" A bunch of mermen swam to them. They instantly started tying rope around the dead fish and three hauled it in.

"I told you I could." Katara hmphed, crossing her arms. In the sea, women were thought of as weak, and so she held a bet with her brother to prove him wrong. Her late master Hama had taught her how to water bend when she was thirteen, she was now sixteen, her master dying only a year ago due to unknown circumstances. "And I didn't _need_ your men to do it... unlike _some_ people."

"Alright alright, but I still think you should stay a healer." Sokka pouted at her superior expression. There it was, the most important reason mermaid water-benders were not allowed to battle. No merman could heal. Katara scoffed.

"I _can_ do both you know." she glared at him darkly.

"Yeah but... I say stick to what you know." Sokka ruffled her hair and swam passed her towards _her_ kill.

"Hmph, men!" Katara threw her hands up in exasperation. She then swam away, her tail swishing violently behind her. "Let's just go home!" She could hear the warriors snickering behind her. She spun around and pinned them with a glare. They froze mid-chuckle and then coughed and tried to regain their composure. She smirked and swam back to the palace._ 'Wooses'_ When she got there she felt something small and soft tackle her.

"Kya!" she squealed, hugging her beloved pet-seal **(A/N: Sorry, it's name is Kya not Kana)**. "How are you cutie?" she cooed, stroking it's tiny head with her thumb. The creature was named after her deceased mother, who was taken away from her by _humans_ with fish nets. They were from the _Fire Nation_. Her blood boiled just thinking of those _barbarians_... but then she forced herself to be calm... after all, she would have to work with them soon... '_For Aang, you're doing this for Aang, you owe him this much...' _she scolded herself, schooling her enraged expression.

"And where have you two been? Do you know that you have approximately thirty minutes to pack and go to the surface!?" The irate voice could belong to no one other than their father. He was absolutely livid and both kids winced as his voice reverberated through the marble and coral walls.

"Dad..." Sokka's face was etched with nervousness. "You're daughter made her first kill today." he smiled, hoping that that would alleviate the king's anger a little. It worked. Hakoda's eyes lit up in delight and he turned to look at his daughter. She was now beaming full force.

"I finally did it daddy!" she cheered, barreling into her father's awaiting arms.

"I didn't doubt you for a second!" Hakoda nodded, setting aside his trident for the moment. The entire weapon was made of diamond. **(A/N: Cause in the sea there is sure to be ship-wreck treasure and presious stones. No one knows :/)**

"Er-hem. Sire, the mission." Hakoda's adviser reminded him. The king's eyes lit up and then hardened. He distanced himself away from his children and looked them both square in the eye.

"Kids, I have no doubt of your abilities on this mission, however, Sokka, please take care of your sister, never get separated from each other, am I understood?" Both children listened, straight backed. Sokka and Katara nodded once firmly. "Katara... try not to get into too much trouble while you're away." The king new all too well of his daughter's curiosity...and smart mouth.

"Yes dad." Katara rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"Also, stay with your brother, what he says goes." Katara opened her mouth to disagree but Hakoda would have none of it. "I will not hear it. He is your older brother and you will do as he says!"

Katara's mouth shut with a click as her teeth hit each other, lips pinched in barely contained rage. "Fine." Katara bit out. Sokka shot her a smug look, but she just stuck her tongue out at him and swam to her room, too ready herself.

"Kids." Hakoda sighed as Sokka pulled a face, swimming to his own wing. He blew out a breath and went back to the throne room. "I need a vacation." he mumbled, hand rubbing over his tired face.

~ . ~

There it was. A _ship_. Katara gasped, eyes widening. Having never seen one before, she was quite amazed. As they neared the hull, Katara heard someone speaking. "Yes...nice...you..." The voice was smooth and husky, like gravel on a velvet bed. Her tail worked faster in order to get closer to the electrifying sound. When she reached the ship, her hand grabbed hold of the ladder on the side and she pulled herself up. She felt slightly disorientated for she had never transformed. No mer-person had been on any type of land in centuries, there was simply no need. Finally she climbed to the top and the words became clear. "My name is prince Zuko, of the fire-nation." Katara gasped and her eyes shot towards the figure standing tall as she felt her heart drop. "My sister, Azula, and I, are honored to be with you all on this voyage." Azula flashed a smirk at everyone.

Katara glanced warily at the girl. 'She looks like bad news.' A shiver ran through her spine at the cold and calculating look. Hate instantly burned in her chest at the raven haired party (plus the brunette) in front of her. Katara forced aside an indescribable and unwanted feeling as she glared holes into the prince and his companions.

"I understand that none of us are on the..._best_ of terms." his voice carried a hint of sarcasm to which everyone chuckled along; Katara just sneered. "But I think we can at least act...civilized, until the end of this mission. Right?" he raised a brow and looked at each person individually - even the crewmen. That's when his eyes landed on Katara, all the way at the back crowd. And thank god for that. His jaw dropped off it's hinges for a second before he collected himself. 'Does she know that she's...' A quick glance around the room confirmed that no one else had seen her yet. He swallowed thickly and breathed deeply in order to center his mind. He then steadily marched his way to her, pushing through the crowd, taking off his cloak in the process. He splayed it wide so that no curious eyes could see in front of him and covered her swiftly.

"What are you-" Katara started to speak as her eyes watched him come towards her at a speedy pace; but Zuko cut her off.

The prince felt a shiver run down his spine at the hypnotic sound of her voice. Zuko forced himself to shake the feeling off quickly. "I don't know if you know this but-" his voice tickled her ear, sending pleasant tingles to ripple through her body and her fine hairs stood on end. "-you're _naked_." Was it just her, or did he just lower his tone? Katara felt her mind become heady and her muscles loosened slightly, causing her to lean into his hold. That's when she truly felt the strong, toned arms wrapped around her, warmth seeping through the cloak.

"Huh?" she mumbled unintelligibly.

"You have no clothes on." he explained further, voice going to a soft husk as he wrapped the cloth more securely around her body. Then Katara snapped out of her daze and promptly pushed away from him, as if he burned her. She scrambled to her feet, holding the material closer to her body. But then her legs gave way; she wasn't exactly used to standing. She fell. Zuko got over his initial shock and instantly caught her, cradling her disorientated form to his chest. Katara frowned and shook her head, trying to shake off her dizzy spell. This was **not** how she wanted to make a first impression.

_**Well, finally, here's a proper chappy up for consumption. Did you like the little twist I put in there? I thought I should add bits of elements from all of the mermaid shows I know, mostly the little mermaid. Plus it's a tasty zutara moment and will trigger some heavy scenes later in the fic xD hope you enjoyed~! Lemme know what you think ne?**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A Mermaid's Tale.**_

_**Warning: Rated MA for violence, swearing and plenty of sexual content.**_

_**Disclaimer: do not own, if I did the story would go with how it ORIGINALLY was. With Zutara.**_

_**Note: Aang is just a air-bender, there is no war, people are at peace, even working together... for now...**_

_'This' is Katara's thoughts  
_

_'This' is Zuko's thoughts_

_**Toph, you are ever so mocking and crude.**_

Katara's mind had finally righted itself and she took a moment to look around. Everyone was staring at her. Katara felt her tan cheeks flush with embarrassment as she clung tighter to the cape, glad that it was big enough to fold over her twice. Her eyes nervously darted from one person to the other during the pin-drop silence, until they landed on Zuko. He was looking at her with a worried, and slightly aroused, expression. _'His face'_ she gaped as her eyes took in the horrible scar marring half his face. _''NO! Don't show him weakness, no pity for the enemy. Remember that Katara.' _Her shocked expression was wiped off and she sneered at him, causing him to blink in surprise. Before Katara could open her mouth to speak however, a girl's voice was heard.

"So like, anyone care to tell me why you people went silent all of a sudden? It's pissing me off." The angry words were coming from non other than the earth regal, lady Toph.

"Oh, that's because Prince Zuko covered a girl with his cape for a reason no one knows." Haru explained, smiling at his Lady, though she couldn't see it. Everyone's eyes had transferred to Toph and her guard, leaving Katara thankful...if she weren't so mortified.

"Huh, maybe she was dressed like a stripper or something." Everyone's mouth had dropped open at this, and their heads snapped to Katara, who had now turned redder than the tomato, eyes off the scarred prince and wra[[ed the cape even closer to her body. It smelled like him, kind of like cinders and ash. It lit a small fire in her belly and Katara had to hold herself back from burrying her nose in the fabric.

_'He's the enemy. The ENEMY.'_

"Cause sparky's heart-beat picked up to a stamped just before he walked in the chick's direction... it was still like that 'cept for a few seconds ago." Faces showed a look of confusion at the name 'Sparky', but soon began to put it together. They turned to Zuko, who was looking away from everyone and glaring at the boat, blush staining his face. Everyone now had their eyes back on Toph, except they were looking in confusion and wonder. "Seems like sparky here is crushing on the new girl." Everyone was in awe...except one particular fire-nation Lady, who's jet eyes were glaring holes into the water-princess.

"How did you-I do _not_!" Zuko scowled as embarrassment filled him. Katara looked back to him, a snide smirk curling her lips.

"Don't start smirking yet sugar queen, I know you're heart was having a field day a few seconds ago." Katara blushed and Zuko chanced a glance her way, brow raised. She just sneered at him. He raised the other brow.

_'What did I do?'_

"Let me explain. Lady Toph, though she is a powerful earth-bender, you may have noticed she is also blind. But because of this, she has trained her other senses and now can 'see' people using her bending. She can pick up heart rates and movement." Haru explained, ruffling her hair lightly. She scowled and batted his hands away.

"Yeah, so you better not lie, 'cause I'll expose you in a heartbeat." she had a cheeky smile and everyone groaned at the lame pun, though they looked slightly terrified of her. "Hmm, tough crowd." she muttered. Even _Haru_ had to roll his eyes.

"Yeah uh, this is all great and all, but would someone please mind getting me some clothes too?" Another voice was heard, but it was a male's. They turned to see a brunette peaking from behind a post. Zuko shot a look at Azula, who simply scowled in return. He glared at her before she let out a 'tsk' and stalked towards the man.

"Here." She threw her cape to him and crossed her arms. Her cheeks tinged a little pink when she caught sight of his body for a moment before he wrapped the cape around himself. His mouth opened to say thank you but she cut him off. "Save it. You can keep that too, I don't want it anymore." Azula shot him a pants shitting glare before huffing her way back to her friends.

"If you don't mind me asking... why are there naked people appearing on the boat, not that I have any complaints about the cutie over there." Ty Lee smiled and waved at Sokka, who blushed a little and looked away. Azula glared at them before crossing her arms and pinning her glare on the post Sokka was hiding behind before. He had now taken refuge next to his sister, both looking uncomfortable to be under scrutiny when they were so...vulnerable. "Oh! Here comes another one. Another hunk at that." A man was getting on the ship, lifting himself up only to be stopped by a pretty girl's face. "You might not want to climb any further up, I don't think the others will be as happy as me to see what you have on offer." she flirted, looking down at the man, trying to snag a peak. However, the newcomer caught on fast and fell back into the water. Ty Lee just pouted.

"Listen Harpy." Ty Lee felt the words targeting her and turned to see an annoyed Toph, crossing her arms. "Do something useful and stop perving at the guys, we need to get them all some cloths." Toph ordered. Instantly one of the Dai Li (crew men) were by her side. "Do we have any left? The guy is taller than Haru and the chick is taller than me judging by the weight proportions." Toph complained, sensing their weight patterns.

"No miss, we do not." She nodded at the man and he disappeared.

"Let me take care of it." Zuko told her. She nodded.

"Alright Sparky, the stage is all your's." Toph rolled her eyes and stalked back to Haru, who just smiled at her.

"Um... please don't call me that." Zuko asked her.

"Too late. It's stuck now." She shrugged, Zuko just scowled. He turned to the two mer-people and almost stepped back at the looks they gave him.

"We won't wear anything from the _fire nation_." The girl spat. The boy just kept glaring. Everyone was now as dumb-founded as Zuko. "So stop being _kind_. It's not in your nature." she sneered.

Zuko was about to retort when Azula put a hand on his chest. "Now Zuzu, don't get mad at them." He frowned again. What was it with women and calling him names that he despised. Azula crouched low and looked at Katara with a chilling smile. Both siblings flinched. "You're right, it's not in fire-nation to be kind people. We're too smart, too calculating to let meaningless emotions effect our minds. Unfortunately though, that didn't register for my brother here. He was dropped a couple times as a child you see-"

"Hey!" Zuko growled, clearly offended. Katara shot another smirk his way and Sokka chuckled.

"-and well," Azula rolled her eyes, not sparing her brother a look. "it seems that he took after mother. He's _kind_." Azula spat that like it was a bad taste in her mouth. That did not sit well with Zuko. He grabbed her by the collar and lifted her to her feet. Everyone gasped, even Katara.

"You can make fun of me all you want Azula. But **don't** bring mother into this." he snarled, releasing her and looking away.

"Aww Zuzu, would you really hurt your baby sister?" Azula purred her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Hmph, we both know you'd win in a fight with me." Zuko scowled as Azula smirked. Everyone else was just stunned. _They_ didn't know that.

"Hmm, true." She then turned back to Katara. "Listen bitch." Katara and the others gaped. "Don't take my brother's kindness and repay it with trash. He **is** fire-nation royalty and you _will_ show him respect." Well that was a complete 180. "Plus he's still my brother and I..._care_ for him." she sounded perplexed by the word. "So accept it before I blast you over board!" She snapped. Everyone was silent... that was...bipolar.

"So I'm thinking I'ma go with psycho or crazy-bitch for you..." Toph said, breaking the silence.

"Don't call her that!" Zuko barked. Toph jumped at the force in his voice. The flames lit around the metal boat flared and everyone jerked away from them.

'Okay, rule number one, don't trash talk Zuko's family.' She thought, feeling a hint of fear for the man crawl up her spine... she wasn't used to that. Must be the unsteady ground.

"Aww, Zuzu are you protecting me?" Azula cooed.

"Shut up." he growled before turning back to the little earth-bender. "Got it!?" he snapped.

'Rule number two. Don't mess with the fire-siblings, they are bat shit crazy.'

"Fine fine, I'll just call her 'the one who shall not be named'." Toph rolled her eyes. "Jokes, I'm still going with crazy-bitch." both siblings glared at the smiling girl... who couldn't see it... hey, she was still Toph.

Zuko turned back to Katara. "Look, you're wearing our 'cloths' right now so you might as well deal with it... or can I have my cape back?" Zuko looked pointedly at Katara who tightened her hold on the material as Zuko out-stretched his hand. "Thought so." He then crossed his arms and raised a brow at Sokka; who just blushed a little and crossed his arms as well. "Good. Ty Lee, bring her a change of cloths... an appropriate one." he sighed, pinching his brows a little. "I'll go get you one of my changes." The prince disappeared.

"Um... I exist too humans." A voice called from the sea.

"I'll go get one of mine." Haru said with a sigh. When those three left, silence once again reigned.

"Hey, twinkle-toes, you can close your mouth now." It seems than Aang was frozen. After he found out Zuko had seen Katara, the girl _he_ liked, naked, he went into a state of complete shock.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, twinkle toes has left the building." She rolled her eyes.

_**So, as you may have picked up on, I don't plan on calling these 'chapters'. No, instead I will have a witty sentence at the start of each chappie, giving you some info on how it's going to play out. Tell me what you think hmm? And yeah look, I know the romance is slow but trust me, between them things are bound to get real steamy real soon, am i right? Sorry, lame pun I know -.-; ANYWAY. Yeah, it'll take time but I **_**will _throw in a few kinky dreams and imagination gone wild snippits until, and perhaps after, their first time xD So look forward~!_**_**  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Mermaid's Tale.**_

_**Warning: Rated MA for violence, swearing and plenty of sexual content.**_

_**Disclaimer: do not own, if I did the story would go with how it ORIGINALLY was. With Zutara.**_

_**Note: Aang is just a air-bender, there is no war, people are at peace, even working together... for now...**_

_'Katara's thoughts'_

_'Zuko's thoughts'_

_**Guilty as charged! Hmm... Or is he..? **_

Katara glared as the man left, feeling shame burn her cheeks. _'I can't believe he saw me like...that... yet another reason why the fire-nation deserves to be hated.'_ She simmered. She briefly entertained the prospect that him seeing her was better than everyone else seeing her, but she ruled that out as soon as it popped into her head. She was angry and embarrassed, she could think what she wants!

"Hey Katara." Sokka whispered to her, his eyes watching as everyone conversed with each other, the crewmen in particular.

"What?" she hissed. She was really not in the mood, she wanted to vent and he was interrupting her temper time.

"Just wondering, don't we need to take the royals to meet dad and uncle Arnook?" Katara almost slapped herself. After everything that happened, she had completely forgotten about the meeting. To think that the entire ordeal with that _prince_ could have been avoided...

"Hmm yes, I almost forgot about that." Another voice entered their conversation. It was Azula. Both siblings were weary of her, she seemed... evil.

"Could you _not_?" Katara snapped, almost jumping out of her skin at the princess' closeness.

"Hmph, whatever water-girl. I'll go inform my brother to wear something more... presentable." That's when the other three arrived with the cloths. "Leave it with the crew Zuzu, we have to get ready for a meeting." Zuko's eyes flashed with realization and he nodded, swiftly handing the garments to one of the passing crewmen. The other two followed his example. Katara found herself involuntarily watching him.

"Have this ready when we are back." His voice was scratchy yet clear, commanding and reserved at the same time. It sent a shiver up the mermaid's spine and the girl swallowed thickly. Her thoughts rolled back to his soft whispers in her ear and his heat enveloping her body. Feeling sparks shoot up her spine Katara shuddered. She decided she couldn't stand it anymore and stood, throwing the cloak from herself and jumping into the sea. She had to get away. Zuko turned just in time to see her disappear, catching his cloak in one hand. Lucky for her, no one caught sight of her body before it disappeared into the freezing depths.

"Katara wait up!" her brother called after her, repeating the motions of his sister, having the cloak around his own body pool at Azula's feet. His form too submerged in water and both fire siblings had mirrored annoyed expressions.

"Mai, Ty Lee help me get ready!" Azula barked, grabbing the cloak and stalking away. Both followed obediently, but Mai turned back to Zuko.

"Are you coming?" She asked. It was the first thing she had said all day, but she felt she had to say it. Anything to get Zuko's attention off of that water girl. They may have broken up, but it was pretty recent, and it stung to see his attention on another girl so quickly.

"Yeah." he said after a moment of staring at the ocean. Zuko then turned and followed one of the Dai Li to his room.

Katara just floated around the water happily, glad that she had cloth and scales covering her again. Her arms crossed as she swam around the metal ship, waiting for a cue to take the other nobles to meet her farther and Arnook. _'Who does he think he is, playing the nice guy? I know what he really is... what his people did... the fire nation are nothing but **monsters**!'_ Her mind raged, the water swirling around her.

"Katara, the currents are too strong!" Sokka scolded, swimming away from his sister. Katara blinked and tried to calm down, feeling the water settle once more.

"How aren't you embarrassed!? They made fools of us!" Katara whipped around to face him, her tail sweeping behind her dangerously. "They were so damn... arrogant! Stupid prince! How dare he act like he's so much better than me!"

"Katara calm down, the chick was nuts but the guy seems like an okay dude." Sokka said, trying to calm down his little sister. Did not work.

"_An okay dude_?" She mocked. "How could you say that!? _He killed our mother Sokka_! Or did you forget that?" Her voice was cold and Sokka rubbed his arms a little as the water started to frost over.

"No I didn't _forget_." Sokka snarled causing Katara to flinch back a little. "I just... **he** didn't kill her Katara..." Sokka said softly, eyes dropping a little.

"He might as well have." She scoffed, swimming away from her brother. Sokka felt a feeling of sadness envelop him and he hung his head. Would she never see any other way? He sighed softly.

"The only reason I'm forgiving that guy is cause he didn't do anything wrong." Sokka crossed his arms. "And he helped us!" Sokka muttered to himself, trying to justify not hating the prince. "Arrgh!" he exclaimed, before crossing his arms and swimming lower.

Katara growled, circling the ship like an hungry shark. _'I can't believe Sokka and I are arguing over this! Can't he see who's at fault here!?'_ Katara raged, swimming faster. Her thoughts turned back to focus on the prince. _'But his wound-he got hurt by the fire-nation too...'_ Katara stopped swimming at that. How it happened though, she wondered. _'It could be out of his own stupidity.'_ She thought with a chuckle. Then she frowned. _'What if it's not? What if someone hurt him?'_ A feeling of anger and slight pain filled the water-princess' chest and she bit her lip. She didn't understand. She should be glad that he was hurt right? He was the enemy... right? Katara clenched her fists and began swimming again. He _is_ the enemy. There was no room to doubt herself. She was already betrayed once by his nation, why should she give him her trust just because he hadn't screwed up yet? _'Not a chance.'_

That prince was robing himself, packing the gift for the two kings in his bag. His father had entrusted these two magical items in his care just before he left. He looked at the wonders with slight awe before placing it gently, and securely, into the gold, black velvet filled, box. He then put the box into a blue velvet bag and tied the gold spun rope around the top. His mind then traveled to the spit-fire princess that was in his arms just a few minutes ago.

_'I wonder why she hates me so much... is it because of'_- Zuko placed a tentative hand on his face before dropping it and clenching it back at his side. _'No, it can't, she didn't like Azula either... then again, no one likes Azula...'_ Zuko frowned, feeling slightly insecure. _'Well of course she'd think I'm hideous. No one needs another reason to hate someone that looks like a monster.'_ His fist made heavy contact with the wall and he let out a snarl. The fire in his room burned bright and Zuko, after calming down, was very happy that this boat was made of metal.

"I need to work on that." he muttered to himself, drawing his fist back from the wall. He then ran a frustrated hand through his hair before re-tying his hair and placing the crown in his top-knot. He sashed his robe and laced his boots. _'She's so...beautiful.'_ His face reddened as he thought of her tanned, curvaceous body. Her skin was _so fucking soft_. He growled low before stopping right in the middle of his room. _'Don't even get me started on her voice. So firm, so passionate. And god that hair smelt good...'_ Zuko stopped short._ 'And I'm acting like a creep.'_ Zuko face palmed himself, blushing into his hand. _'I gotta admit though, I'm pretty proud with how fast I got over my initial shock... but man she's so perfect.'_ He could feel another growl rumble in his throat before he caught himself. _'Down boy.'_ He sweat-dropped at his own reaction. He had never reacted so much to a girl... of course he's only seen one other girl naked... _'And she isn't very happy with me right now...'_ But he was 18! In the prime of his youth, he had the right to react strongly to a sexy, exotic girl's body... _'I sound even more like a creep now. Ugh!'_ Zuko frowned. _'If she found out how I look at her she'd have even more reason to hate me!'_ Zuko mulled over this and sunk to the floor into a squat, his robes piling around him. He needed to take a breather. She was finally effecting him fully and he was fiercely fighting to reign in his hard on. His mind then conjured up a lovely little replay of what happened on deck. Only there were no other people... and no cloak. His hand sneaked down into his pants. He had a very... _vivid_ imagination.

_Zuko's hand slid down her skin, caressing, squeezing, stroking. Arching her back, Kata pressed her full breasts into his cloth covered chest, letting out a low moan. Her small fingers weaved their way into his hair as she pressed his lips harder against her. His pants were now suffocating him, his member aching to be set free. Tongues lapped and twisted together as her legs wrapped around him, begging to be closer. Zuko's hand took hold of Katara's smooth ass and he ground himself into her, grunting lightly as she bucked into his hips._

_Zuko swore softly and ripped away from the lip-lock, kissing down the perfect contours of her neck. His teeth nipped at skin, eliciting small gasps and light moans from Katara's lips. She craned her neck, giving him more room to explore. His lips licked a long line from the crook of her neck down to the center of her breasts. His tongue playfully teased the nub, licking around the pert nipple till a growl was sounded from the women in his arms._

"_Zuko." She warned, making him chuckle lightly. His name on her lips did things to him even he couldn't explain. His mouth engulfed her tit and sucked harshly. Katara cried out loud and tugged painfully on his hair. Zuko winced but complied, one hand snaking up to toy with the neglected breast. His teeth tugged on her nipple and he dragged his tongue over and around the pert nub. Katara was tossing wildly now, completely caught in her pleasure. Her hips bucked harder into his and Zuko choked on a groan. She was close and so was he. He bucked back against her, never stopping the savage sucking onslaught on her breasts. He had switched to give equal attention_

_They're hips moved in-sync, colliding against one another in a haphazard pace._

"_Zuko... Zuko!" Katara whined as they gained pace and force._

"_I know baby." He husked against her skin, fingers pinching her nub unmercifully and his tongue flicked her breast._

"_Zuko!" Katara shrieked, head tossing back so far she almost hit the rim, her back arched and Zuko let go of her breast and looked down. The sight of her releasing herself all over his hips made him come undone. He shot his seed into his pants and let out a gruttle moan._

"_Katara..."_

Zuko's fist stroked his member rapidly, riding out his release as long as possible. He then slumped against the wall and basked in the afterglow of his orgasm, eyes closed and hands by his side, his lax muscle hanging just above a pool of his sperm. That was his best orgasm ever... and it was just through his mind... _'How the hell would it feel in real life?'_ Zuko groaned at the thought. He would have her, and fuck it all if he let her pass through his fingers. Hate him or not.

One thought filled his mind as he walked on deck. _'You **will** be mine.'_

_**So on a less creepy note: what you think? :D Yes I know Katara should have some sexy time too but like, she's all in a hissy fit, and it's not like she has seen Zuko naked yet so like... don't lose faith yet ne?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Mermaid's Tale.**_

_**Warning: Rated MA for violence, swearing and plenty of sexual content.**_

_**Disclaimer: do not own, if I did the story would go with how it ORIGINALLY was. With Zutara.**_

_**Note: Aang is just a air-bender, there is no war, people are at peace, even working together... for now...**_

_'Katara's thoughts'_

_'Zuko's thoughts'_

_**Well aren't we sending off mixed signals...**_

When Zuko stepped on deck there was a crowd surrounding the edge of the ship. He walked towards the spectacle and the crewmen parted ways for him. He briefly registered footsteps behind him, but he was completely taken away by the girl in the water. Zuko's eyes took in first her wavy brown hair, strung with pearls, down to her pearl pink lips, down that smooth neck and to the satin blue material covering those perfect tanned globes. His eyes visibly hooded as he stared down at her. "Close your mouth brother, lest you catch flies." Azula purred haughtily. Zuko growled but didn't take his eyes off the girl in the water.

Katara refused to meet his eye though. She wasn't sure what to think and his sexy eyes raking over her would just make her go weak in the... tail. Even in her element she made her feel small. But even underwater he wouldn't have that effect right? She snapped her head up and looked Zuko straight in the eye. He was still staring at her. She smirked cockily, and he reciprocated. Did he always look that sexy when he smirked. Katara's attention drew to his lips. She briefly wondered how soft they were before her brother nudged her and she shifted her eyes to the people behind him. She glanced at Zuko briefly before nodding to Sokka. Katara raised her arms out of the water, a large stream of water following her movement. She turned it to ice, a large, human sized hole opening the giant ball. Everyone stared at it in fascination. At the raised brows, Katara explained.

"This-" Zuko's eyes snapped to her, along with everyone else's'. "-is what you will travel in. I made enough room for four. Only the leaders please." Everyone looked warily at it, even Azula. Zuko quickly cast a glance at Katara, who raised a daring brow. He smirked and inclined his head. He then jumped off the ship and rolled into the globe. Azula, not to be out-done by her brother, hopped in behind him. Then in went Aang, glaring at Zuko. He used his air-bending in order to help Toph into the orb of ice... at which she yelped and clung to him for dear life. Katara giggled at that. Zuko blinked. She had a nice laugh.

When the ice-ball moved down to the water, Toph all but jumped on Aang. He in turn jumped out of his skin and tried to move the girl away from his neck, she was choking him. Sokka was holding his sides and doing spins in the water while Katara had tears in her eyes for laughing so hard... not that you could actually tell.

Zuko was fascinated by her throughout this entire ordeal, he even found himself unable to focus on the spectacular views around him. He had one hell of a view of his own. Zuko licked his dry lips with an equally parched tongue... ironic considering he was surrounded by water. Her tail shimmered with every move and wish and her smile was so damn... cute. He felt himself smirking lightly as he watched the mer-girl. Azula observed this with interest. 'Zuzu _does_ actually have a crush...Mai will be **devastated**... how delicious.' A plan started forming in her head and she smirked cheshirely.

Now just cause Katara was caught up in her laughter, did **not** mean she wasn't _completely_ aware of the hungry gold eyes shamelessly raking her form. Oh no, she was totally aware of it... and she kinda liked it. Blushed heavily, Katara blamed it on her giggling fit. It's just, yes she was pretty, but as a 'princess' in a totally sexist race/kingdom, she was used to being treated as beneath others... as a _girl_. She glowered. But his stares where different. He treated her as an equal. She didn't know if that was his _people's_ way, seeing as he admitted to his sister being stronger than him but... it made her feel powerful... sexy even. She shivered as she swam, ignoring the extra swish in her tail and the sway of her hips, she could practically feel his eyes on her ass. She grinned and bit her lip. Then it hit her. _His people's_. The **fire-nation**. She instantly stopped her actions. She couldn't be swayed, she wouldn't let herself get swept up by his gaze. He was still guilty.

"Yo sugar queen, can this ride move any faster!? I'm losing years off my life here!" Toph shrieked... right in Aang's ear. The monk wanted to cry. Zuko sighed and turned to the girl clinging desperately to the avatar. This had gone on long enough. He walked towards the duo and gently detached Toph from a grateful Aang. He shifted her on his back and petted her head. The child instantly calmed down and snuggled into Zuko's warm back. Everyone stared speechlessly at Zuko. He just shrugged and indicated a stunned Katara to keep moving. She wordlessly complied, turning to the front. A slight stab of jealousy struck her and she frowned, shaking it off. But still, she couldn't help but tune into the conversation behind her.

"You know, you're not too bad sparky." Zuko smirked, Katara narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah?" he just shrugged, Toph clung tighter and Zuko apologized. Katara looked behind her.

"Well yeah, you seem pretty chill even though yr stiff half the time, and even though you have yr scary ass moments." Zuko's brow twitched. Katara had now fully turned around, her brother eying her weirdly and the rest of everyone's eyes on the odd two.

"I _will_ drop you." Toph just chuckled.

"Even without earth I can tell you're lying." Azula added to the conversation at this.

"Yes well, my brother has quite the temper as you know, I don't know where he gets it from." Azula rolled her eyes. Now Katara wasn't one to be jealous of a relative... but damn...

"Says the crazy she bitch." Zuko tensed at this and Azula glared.

"Guys c'mon don't use bad language!" Aang winced.

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do!"

"Fuckin hell, lighten up twinkle toes."

"Could you guys _not_-"

"Enough." Zuko boomed, his voice commanding and oozed authority. Katara felt herself shudder involuntarily. "All of you cut it out, we're about to meet two kings and for fuck's sake Azula, you're arguing with _11 _and_ 14 year olds_." He then shifted his grip. "No offense."

"It's my age sparky, no harm no foul." Toph shrugged while Aang pouted but sighed and nodded. Azula just humphed and looked away. Zuko groaned in annoyance. Scratch that, she was _less_ mature than children. Katara just watched the little girl get closer and closer to Zuko with rage creeping into her system. Okay, so she admitted she was attracted to the guy, hell, she'd even go as far as to say his scarred face was _sexy_. Drop dead in fact. I mean that voice, and those hands, dear lord give her one night so she could push him down and- Katara was getting a little off topic.

"We're here!" Katara called out, eyes still narrowed and arms crossed. Zuko turned to her and she felt her rage collect a little more. _'Finally realize I exist?'_ Katara blinked. Where did _that_ come from. He smirked a little at her expression, as if he just _knew_. She jerked the ball inside and frowned as all he did was falter. She wanted the haughty prince to fall on his face, no fun.

Zuko looked up to find himself staring at a hall. There was a long coral table smack dab in the center of the room. Sitting at either end was too mer-men. One older looking than the other. "Daddy."/"Dad" was sounded from beside him and he watched as the two mer-teens embraced the closest figure.

"Toph, I'm going to let you down now." Zuko crouched low and Toph stepped tentatively on the ice, grabbing Zuko's hand.

"Katara, I wish to speak to them individually." Hakoda told his daughter. "Young man, please let go of the girl." Hakoda didn't know why Zuko refused him, so he narrowed his eyes.

"I mean no disrespect King Hakoda, but I can't do that." Zuko said, taking in Toph's panicked expression.

"I command you to let her go." Hakoda narrowed his eyes. Katara opened her mouth to speak but Zuko shot her a look. She shut her mouth and glared at him. Hakoda raised a brow at this. Zuko gently handed Toph to Aang and shot a warning look at his sister. Azula smirked, he knew her so well. How sickening.

Zuko then motioned Katara to let him out. She sheathed him in ice and brought him closer to her father. "You are not my king, and you do not command me." Zuko said firmly, in his gravelly tone. Katara winced, her dad didn't like being told no to. "But, I recognize that you are someone of a higher power and deserve my respect. However, I ask you still treat us as royals of our separate nations." Zuko could see where Katara got her temper and short fuse from.

"And why should I show any respect for you _murderers_, the only reason I haven't drowned you yet is because it would cause a war." Hakoda narrowed his eyes.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. Again with the accusations. "I apologize if I have done something to offend you... but I cannot make amends, or understand, if you don't tell me what we have done." Zuko said, his eyes betraying his confusion.

"How could you ever _atone_ for **killing** _my_ _wife_." Even Azula was speechless. Zuko grit his teeth and clenched his eyes after a moment of shock. Zuko then fell to his knees and bowed at the king's feet. The entity was taken aback by the sudden action. So was Katara.

He lifted his head to speak. "I do understand, and I know I can never atone for what my people did... they hurt me the same way... the rebels took..." he turned to Azula, who looked away, tears prickling her eyes. "They took our mother away. They tried to kill us all in a fire... ironic right?" Zuko chuckled mirthlessly, fighting to hold in the tears. He was now on his knees, staring down at the fists curled on his lap. "I was eight at the time, and it was during an eclipse... my mom tried to save my life... she died in my place... leaving this scar as a constant reminder." Katara gasped lightly, hands at her mouth, she almost lost grip of the orbs. How could she think that she was the only one suffering? He had it so much worse... betrayed by your own kin... and the horror of seeing your mother die before you... as a _child _no less.

"...I see..." The king looked away and a moment of silence was shared for both families. Sokka watched the teary-eyed Azula worriedly. Hell, she was still a girl... and this made his protective instincts come out.

"Rise young prince." Hakoda said, patting the boy's ice-covered shoulder lightly. No one deserved that in their life. He shot a sympathetic look Azula's way, but she refused to meet his eye. "You have gained my respect, you needn't bow." Zuko smiled ruefully and stood.

"Well, now that we had that nice little heart-to heart... can we get on with the meeting?" A voice from the other end of the hall called. The northern tribe did not like being forgotten.

_**Well that escalated quickly... O.O juuuust kidding. I hope you enjoyed~! The other chapters may or may not get a little shorter in length from now on, just a warning.  
**_


End file.
